Episode 096
Fuyuppe's Secret (フユッペの , Fuyuppe no himitsu) is the 96th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary 's Father and Mother in flashback]]Fubuki's injury is completely healed, so Coach Kudou calls him back to the team; but this also means someone will have to leave, and that's Kurimatsu, who was injured in the previous match. After watching the game between Knights of Queen and Orpheus (with the latter making a comeback victory against the former because of Mr. K's commands), Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou practice with the thought of not wanting to lose to Kageyama, causing them to make reckless plays. Realizing this, Coach Kudou and tells them to stop practicing and go cool off their heads. Endou helps Fuyuka with her shopping, and they witness a car accident on their way back. No one was hurt, but Fuyuka faints, even though she wasn't involved in it. Could this relate to the reason why she doesn't remember Endou? Plot At night, in her bedroom, Fuyuka sat on her bed. Coach Kudou was there, too. The next day, Inazuma Japan's private plane landed at the Liocott airport. Someone got off the plane, smiling. Inazuma Japan practiced passionately. Megane explains FFI the game system, and said that if they want to pass the qualification, they should not lose again. When they were training, the ball had rolled out of the field. The ball rolled to someone's feet, who was Fubuki. All members of the Inazuma Japan seemed surprised and happy to see the return of Fubuki. With the return of Fubuki, then someone has to leave the team, who was Kurimatsu. Someoka told him to go home and practice, so he could go back into the team. Then, Inazuma Japan seemed to watch the match between Orpheus and the Knights of the Queen. Orpheus who was initially left behind, managed to take the lead around thanks to the instructions of Mr. K. Knowing this, Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou train harder in order not to lose to Kageyama, which made them not being able to practice well. Coach Kudou then told them to stop the exercise to calm down. Since there is no exercise, Endou accompanied Fuyuka to go shopping. Heading home after shopping, a truck almost hit them. They both survived, but Fuyuka fainted after seeing the accident. Then Endou brought Fuyuka to the hospital. At the hospital, Coach Kudou told Endou about Fuyuka's past, that her parents died in a car accident. Fuyuka was very traumatic, so the doctor advised to do hypnotherapy. Therefore, Fuyuka lost her childhood memories, and forgetting Endou as well. The next day, Kidou and members of other Inazuma Japan apologized to Coach Kudou about their practice yesterday. Finally that day they returned training. In the afternoon, Aki got a call from Ichinose, asking Aki to meet him somewhere. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * Tactics * Muteki no Yari Proverb Ryuugo Don't give up. Make it up here on your own strength! Navigation